Can You Survive?
by Reba'slilgirl
Summary: Reba and Barbra Jean are pregnant at the same time but both have major problems with it. Reba becomes impregnated with identical twin girls while Barbra Jean's baby isn't Brock's.
1. Chapter 1

Reba heard the pettier patter of four feet hitting the stairs and then the floor. The giggles and cries the came from her twin girls were a blessing.

It was a year after getting remarried to Jack Morgan that her life would change. She would become more grateful for second she spent with her children.

**(Four Years Earlier...)**

Reba was pacing back and forth in her bathroom. Her shag rug get worn down with every step she took. Reba could hear Jack pacing in front of their bed. Three minutes, two hundred steps between them, passed before Reba open the bathroom door and walked out with a giant smile on her face. Jack turned around to see her nod her head at him. He ran to her, picked her up, and span her around. Reba kicked up her legs and let him spin her around.

"This is amazing," Jack said setting Reba back on her feet.

Reba smiled "I know," She said sitting down on her bed before Jack sat down next to her.

"Hey there little guy," Jack said placing his right hand on Reba's stomach.

Reba giggled as the front door sung open downstairs. "Reba!" She heard Brock as he walked through the open door. Reba got up and pulled her blue rope over her green satin nightgown before running down the stairs.

"What do you want?" Reba questioned as she cascaded down the stairs.

"Barbra Jean gone mad!" Brock said sitting down on the couch.

Reba rolled her eyes as sat down next to him. "How has Barbra Jean gone mad?" She questioned with a sigh.

"You remember Jordan?"

"Yeah,"

"well I hired a private detective to spy on him,"

"Oh! I thought Barbra Jean said that he was gay,"

"Well that why I came over here. HE'S NOT GAY!!!"

"WHAT," Reba paused "Wait! I don't care!" She said as she headed to the stairs.

"Reba! Please!"

"I have my own problems, Brock! Take it up with your wife!" She said before walking back upstairs.

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Brock called up the stairs.

"I KNOW!" Reba yelled from the top of the stairs.

"UGH!" Brock replied before walking through the door.

Reba laughed.

"REBA!" Another voice called from the kitchen.

Reba turned around and headed down the stairs. "What Barbra Jean?"

"I'M PREGNANT!" Barbra Jean announced as Reba walked into the kitchen.

"Really?" Reba asked staring her best friend in shock.

"Yeah!" Barbra Jean said hugging Reba.

"That's amazing," Reba mustered with the small breath that she could take in.

Barbra Jean let go of Reba as Jack walked into the kitchen. "What's going on in here?" He said as he graped a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Nothing," Reba said as she sat down at the island.

"Sure," Jack rebelled standing in front of her. "Hey Barbra Jean."

"Hey," Barbra Jean replied as she sat down at the table. Over the years that Reba had dated Jack Barbra Jean had gotten use to Jack being around.

Jack looked over at his wife. "Have you told her?" He asked as he stood across from Reba.

"Nope," Reba said before glancing over at her best friend.

Barbra Jean looked at the couple. "Tell me what?"

Reba turned around in her chair. "I'M PREGNANT!" She screamed.

"NO WAY!" Barbra Jean screamed back.

"Yes way!" Reba called back.

Barbra Jean sighed. "Can I tell you two something that you cannot repeat?" She asked with a worried face.

The couple looked at each other then at the Barbra Jean. "Sure," they said.

Barbra Jean took a deep breath. "My baby isn't Brocks," She said scared.

The Morgans looked at her in shock. "WHAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Barbra Jean got teary eyed. "I'm sorry," She said as tears rolled down her face.**

**Reba got up and hugged her."We'll be here for you Barbra Jean."**

**"Yeah Barbra Jean," Jack said walking over to her before hugging her.**

**"Thanks guys," Barbra Jean said with a smile through her tears.**

**Just then the doorbell rang. Reba pulled away from Barbra Jean and started walking to the door. "No one ever rings my doorbell," She said before opening the door. "Little girl? Are you lost?"**

**The six year old looked up at the redhead. "Hi Reba."**

**"Kesley! That's you!"Reba said picking up the six year old and spinning her around.**

**Barbra Jean looked through the kitchen ledge. "Who's Kesley?'**

**Jack smiled at the sight in the living room. "My daughter."**

**"Oh," Barbra Jean said getting up and leaving for her armament that she had bought when she found out she as pregnant.**

(The next day at Reba's doctor appointment...)

**"Mrs. Morgan, there's two heartbeats," The technician said, moving the ultrasound machine around the bottom of her stomach.**

**"What do you mean?" Reba questioned confused.**

**"Your 20 weeks with identical twins."**

**"Oh My Gosh!"**

**The technician removed the machine from Reba. "Would like to know the gender?" **

**Reba smiled. "Sure."**

**"Your having twin girls," The technician said with a smile.**

(An hour later...)

**Reba got out** **of her new car at Kesley's school. When Reba went to open the front door, a familiar voice called her name. She turned around to see who called her name.**

**"What are you doing here, Brain?"Reba qquestioned.**

**"Picking up my daughter, Kelly," Brain said catching up to her**

**"Ah so you got remarried?" Reba asked opening the door for Brain then walking in herself.**

**"Yeah," Brain said walking in to the 1st grade class with Reba.**

**"REBA!" Kesley yelled running up to Reba and wrapping her arms around her legs.**

**"Hi cutie," Reba said picking up the six year old.**

**"DADDY!" Kelly scream running up to Brain.**

**"Hey baby girl," Brain said picking her up.**

**Reba looked over at Brain. "I guess I'llbe going," Reba paused. "Nice she you again Brain," She added before walking out to the car.**

**"Reba?" Kesley asked as Reba sat her down on her feet.**

**"Yeah sweetie?" Reba qquestioned taking her hand.**

**"Who was that guy?" Kesley asked opening the backseat car door.**

**"Just an old friend," Reba said ducking down to get into her car. Reba looked at Kesley through the rear view mirror. "so do you have any friends?"**

**"Yeah. Kelly, Anna, Maria, and Taylor!" Kesley replied excitedly.**

**"That's good," Reba said warmly. She knew that she had to tell Kesley about the twins.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Kelsey?" Reba asked looking back at the brunette little girl.**

**"Yeah Reba?" Kelsey replied looking out the window at the city.**

**"Uh, You know how your father told you that your gonna have a brother or sister?"**

**"Yeah," Kelsey said turning her head to Reba.**

**"Well, how do you feel about two sisters?" Reba asked looking back at the road.**

**A beautiful smile appeared on Kelsey's face. "That's awesome."**

**Before Reba could say anything her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She said answering her phone.**

**"Hey Reba," The person on the other line said.**

**Reba rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Brain?" She asked trying not to sound annoyed.**

**"Kelly wants Kelsey," Brain answered.**

**"Okay hand the phone to Kelly," Reba said before handing the phone Kesley.**

**

* * *

**

Reba pulled into her driveway when Kelsey asked her if Kelly could come over the next day.

"Sure," Reba said as she got out of her car.

"Yea," Kelsey yelled as she ran into the house.

A black truck pulled up behind Reba as she turned around. "Hey Jack," She said as Jack stepped out of the car.

"Why was Kelsey screaming?" Jack asked walking up to his wife.

"I told her her friend could come over tomorrow after school," Reba said walking in to the house with Jack.

"Oh," Jack said sitting his bag down next to the desk.

Reba took a deep breath. "Jack, I have to tell you something," Reba said sitting down on the couch.

"What is it?" Jack responded sitting next to her.

Reba took another deep breath. "I'm pregnant with twin girls."


	4. Chapter 4

**"That's amazing," Jack said before kissing Reba.**

**Reba kissed him back as he pulled her onto his lap. Reba pulled away and put her head on his chest.**

**Jack stroked Reba's hair before the kitchen door flew open.**

**"I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead!" Jack and Reba could Barbra Jean mutter as she walked into the kitchen.**

**Reba got off of Jack before walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table. "Okay, Barbra Jean why are you dead?"**

**"Jordan gonna kill me!"**

**Jack walked into the room. "It's Jordan's baby!" He exclaimed sitting next to his wife.**

**Reba rolled her eyes. "Well, if it wasn't Brock's who would you think it was?" She questioned.**

**"I don't know. I don't know a lot of things."**

**"We've noticed," Barbra Jean said sitting on a stool.**

**"BARBRA JEAN!" Reba yelled at her best friend. "JACK KNOWS MORE THINGS THAN YOU DO!"**

**"Well then," Barbra Jean said as she started out the door.**

**"GIRLS!!!!!!!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs.**

**Barbra Jean turned around to look at him while Reba looked away.**

**Jack rolled his eyes. "You guys haven't fought in five years! Why are fighting now?"**

**Reba and Barbra Jean looked at him before smacking his arms. "You started it!" They both said at the same time.**

**"HEY! This is about you two!"**

**"Well you did start it!" Reba said looking at Barbra Jean.**

**Just then a brown haired blue eyes face appeared at the doorway. "I'M TRYING TO DO MY HOMEWORK!" Kelsey screamed before storming back up the stairs.**

**"Sorry Kelsey!" The three yelled up at the six year old.**

**The front door blew open and an orange person step through it. "REBA!" Brock yelled.**

**"Oh my gosh what do you want!"She said walking into living room.**

**"Uncle Brock! Zip it!" Kelsey called down.**

**"Sorry sweetheart," Brock called up. "Do you know where Barbra Jean is?" Brock added not seeing her in the kitchen.**

**"She's in the kitchen," Reba said before walking into the kitchen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Barbra Jean why don't you come home?" Brock asked.**

**"Well! Maybe I want a divorce!" Barbra Jean exclaimed before walking out the house.**

**"BARBRA JEAN!" Brock yelled following her.**

**"WHAT! I'M PREGNANT BUT NOT WITH YOUR CHILD!" Barbra Jean yelled before storming back to her place.**

**Brock walked back into the house with a shocked look on his face.**

**Reba and Jack looked at each other and started walking out the room.**

**"Hold it!" Brock told them coming out his state of shock.**

**Reba and Jack turned around.**

**"You guys knew about this," Brock said as they walked back.**

**"Well....." Reba started before her and Jack started talking at the same time.**

**Brock shook his head and walked out the door.**

(The next day.....)

**Reba was pacing in front of her couch when the front door opened and two little girls, who looked like twins, ran past her. Reba looked up at door and rolled her eyes. "You could of dropped them off, Brain!" Reba exclaimed.**

**Brain pinned Reba against the wall as he let his lips met hers.**

**Reba tried to pull away but because Brain had her pinned so hard she couldn't.**

**Brain started to put his tongue into her mouth as the front door swung open.**

**It was Jack looking at the red hair that seemed to frame the back of Brain's head. Jack seemed as if he was force to watch his wife cheat on him. Now he knew how Reba felt against Barbra Jean and the same with Cheryl on Reba. It broke his heart.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_warring! this chapter is rated M!_**

**Somehow Reba knew that Jack was in the room and she started kicking up one her legs.**

**As soon as Jack noticed that his wife wasn't cheating on him and she need help, he ran and tried to get Brian off of her.**

**Brian wouldn't budge for Jack. After Jack stopped trying he picked up the phone and walked up to the top of the stairs so Brian couldn't hear. **

**"911, what is your emergency?" The officer said.**

**"My wife is being sexuality harassed by her ex-boyfriend," Jack said in a whisper.**

**"Okay your address please."**

**"1388 Hansen Pl."**

**The officer continued to talk to Jack while Reba quit trying to get away and just Brain do what he wanted 'cause she knew that Jack knew that she wasn't cheating.**

**Brian knew that Reba had stop trying to move so he let one of hands creep up her sleeveless blue shirt and unbuckled her strapless bra and slid it off.**

**Jack could see everything that was happening and thought of his twin girls. Finding out that he would become a father again was the best thing ever but now he only was concerned**** about there safety.**

**Reba was holding back tear, but one fell hitting Brian's cheek. Brian lifted his hand off of Reba's arm and wiped the tears away. **

**Not having her arms held down, Reba got pasted Brian running up the stairs to her husband.**

**"You'll pay for this," Brian said walking out the door. **

**After everything that day was over Kesley was watching t.v with Kelly, Reba, and Jack when the doorbell rang.**

**Reba got up to get it, at the door stood a 16 year old brunette girl and a man a little younger than Reba.**

**"Hey little sis," The man said looking at Reba.**

**"ROBBIE!" Reba said hugging her brother.**

**"And what may I chopped liver?" The 16 year old said.**

**"Of course not, Miles," Reba said hugging her niece. "Where's Jackson?" She added pulling away from Miley.**

**"He's at college," Miley said bouncing into the living room.**

**Just then the back door swung open and two people walked in. "Reba!" Barbra Jean called.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reba turned to back to Robbie Ray before storming upstairs.**

**"Is she okay?" Robbie Ray asked sitting on the arm of the chair that Miley was in.**

**"I don't know, I've never seen her this way," Jack said starting up the stairs.**

**"YOU'VE ONLY BEEN MARRIED 11 MONTHS!" Barbra Jean yelled up the stairs.**

**Jack chuckled before knocking on his bedroom door. "Reba?"**

**When Reba didn't answer Jack walked in and saw the Reba had hugged her knees to her chest and had put on a short,sexy, satin aqua blue nightgown. "Okay what's wrong?" He asked sitting down next to her.**

**Reba pulled herself onto his lap and buried her head into Jack's chest, sobbing.**

**He rubbed her back as she cried into his chest. "Shh, Don't cry."**

**"I'm Done!" Reba cried into his chest. "I need to get out of this city!"**

**"Okay, Shh," Jack replied still rubbing her back.**

**Just then a knock came from the other side of the door. "Aunt Reba?" The voice followed.**

**"Come in," Reba said drying her tears.**

**Miley walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?"**

**Reba scooted down next to her. "I'm fine."**

**"Are you mad at me and Dad?" **

**Reba placed her arm around Miley. "Nope, just unexpected."**

**"How so?"**

**"Lets just say I've had the best and worst week of my life."**

**"Okay explain!" Miley said turning her head toward her aunt.**

**"Nope that's something that you shouldn't know about!" Reba said getting off her bed.**

**Miley followed her. "You do know I'm 16 right?"**

**"Yes Mi I know."**

**Jack walked over to the two girls. "Okay, I'm sorry for leaving this girl fest but bye," He said walking out the door.**

**Miley looked at Reba. "What happened to Uncle Brock?" **

**"Nothin' he lives down the street," Reba said sitting down at the vanity in her room, graping her hair brush.**

**"Okay somethings wrong!" Miley said sitting down on the side of the bed.**

**Reba turned around, brushing her hair. "How do you know somethin' wrong with me?"**

**"I know you so well," Miley said, crossing her legs.**

**Reba looked at her, weirdly. "Your so weird!"**

**Miley smiled. "I know. Hey! Don't change the subject! Spill"**

**"Well earlier this week I learned that I was pregnant, then I learned that I'm having twins, then I learned that Kelsey's best friend's dad is my ex-boyfriend, and then, earlier, i was almost raped by my ex-boyfriend," Reba said walking over to niece.**

**"I'm so sorry, Aunt Reba, I didn't know," Miley said hugging her Aunt.**

**"It's okay," Reba said, hugging her back. Reba pulled away from her and said, "How's that alter ego of your's?"**

**"Hannah's good," Miley said sitting back down.**

**"Let's get back downstairs," Reba said before heading back downstairs, followed by Miley.**

**When Reba got back downstairs, Barbra Jean and the man she was with left, Kelsey and Kelly both had fallen asleep on the couch, Jack had gone into the kitchen and Robbie Ray had also fallen asleep in the chair.**

**"What time is it?" Miley asked Reba as they entered the living room.**

**Reba looked at watch and said,"Its 11:30."**

**Jack walked back into the living room as Miley looked up at her aunt. "Where am I gonna sleep?" She asked.**

**"You can sleep in Cheyenne's old room," Jack said before he started back up the stairs.**

**"Can I?" Miley asked.**

**"Yeah," Reba started as she started up the stairs, " I love you Miles," she added walking up the stairs.**

**Miley followed her. "Love you too," She said before disappearing into Cheyenne's old room.**

**Reba walked into her bedroom and flopped onto the bed as Jack came out of the walk-in closet. "Tried?" He asked sitting down next to his wife.**

**"I'm pregnant, I'm always tried," Reba said cuddling into Jack's side.**

**"It's okay," He said wrapping his arm around her.**


	8. Chapter 8

(A three month later.....)*34 weeks into Reba's pregnancy and 35 into Barbra Jean's*

**"Bye Robbie, Bye Miles," Reba said hugging her brother and her niece, getting tears in her eyes, then leaning into Jack. "Say hi to Jackson for me," She added wiping her tears away.**

**"Bye sis," Robbie Ray said before getting in the cab. **

**Reba's niece sighed. "Bye Aunt Reba," She said with a smile. "And thanks," She added before getting into the cab.**

**Reba sighed while placing her hands on top of Jack's. "I'm gonna miss them," She added.**

**"It's going to be okay," Jack said as he rubbed Reba's stomach.**

**Reba felt a load of pain go through her. "Jack! Babies NOW!" She screamed. **

**"WHAT!" Jack screamed back turning his wife around. **

(Seven hours later.......)

**"Congratulations, Mom," Reba heard Cheyenne say as she hugged her.**

**"Thanks Cheyenne. Where are they?" She asked hugging her daughter, then pulling away from her.**

**"They're in the N.I.C.U.," Jack started, "And they're as beautiful as you," He added with a smile.**

**Reba looked around and saw Kyra. "Kyra, you came home!" She said with tears in her .**

**Kyra walked up to her mom, before hugging her. "Of course, I came home."**

**Reba hugged her middle daughter back. "I've missed," She said into her daughter's long red curly hair.**

**"I've missed you too," Kyra said pulling away from her mother.**

**Reba turned to Cheyenne. "Where's Van, Elizabeth, and Aaron?"**

**"They're At home, Van was complaining about coming."**

**"Is Jake here?" Reba asked.**

**"No he's still at Dad's," Kyra said sitting down on the end of the bed.**

**"Oh okay." Now that Jake was seventeen he didn't want anything to do with the family. Reba turned to her husband. "Can I see them?" **

**"Not yet," Jack replied.**

**"Okay."**

(The following day.....)

**The nurse walked in. "Mrs. Morgan?" She asked Reba. "Do you want to see your babies?"**

**Reba smiled and nodded.**

**The nurse walked out then back in with two perfectly healthy babies girls and handed on of them to Reba and the other one to Jack before walking back out.**

**"Hey little Evelina," Reba told the sleeping bundle in her arms.**

_I was reading this and i noticed that I had completely forgotten about the other kids so this is where they've been._

_Cheyenne, Van, daughter Elizabeth, and son Aaron have been over at their house a lot._

_Kyra has been *and still is* on tour with her band._

_Jake is now 17 and doesn't want to be a part of the family. He's also lived with his dad, giving Reba and Jack more room._


	9. Chapter 9

**"They're so cute," Kyra said looking at the baby girls in her mother's and step-father's arms.**

**Just then the hosptial door flew open and a blond woman walked in. "WHERE'S KESLEY?" The woman yelled.**

**Cheyenne walked up to the woman, blocking her from Reba and Jack. "Go away Cheryl," Cheyenne told her, trying not to wake up the sleeping twins.**

**The baby girl in Jack's arms started to wail, as the baby in Reba's started to wake up. **

**"Smooth," Kyra said, looking over at her.**

**Jack started rocking Evelyn. "She's with Van and Elizabeth," He told his ex-wife as he sat down on the bed, next to Reba. **

**"Okay," Cheryl said before walking back to the door.**

**"But," Jack started as he got Evelyn back to sleep. "We went to the lawyers office the other day," He added, cuddling Evelyn against his chest.**

**Cheryl turned around and rolled her eyes. "And?"**

**"She wants to stay with me," Jack said with a smirk on his victory.**

**"I can still see my daughter!" Cheryl protested.**

**"According to court, you can't," Jack said in return, looking at her, then at Evelyn, then at Reba.**

**Cheryl saw the way her ex-husband looked at his new wife, before she eyed Reba and walked out the door.**

**"We're gonna get going, Mom," Cheyenne told her before huging her and walking out the door with Kyra.**

**"I'm gonna get going to, I love you. Pick you tomorrow?" Jack told his wife, before kissing her forehead and placing Evelyn into the crib.**

**"Okay, I love you too," Reba said as she saw her husband **


	10. Chapter 10

(The next morning.......)

**Reba woke up to Evelina crying. She picked up her three day old newborn daughter and noticed that the baby had a little red mark on her left arm. Reba rubbed the mark as a nurse walked in.**

**"Mrs. Morgan?" The nurse asked. "Is it okay that I let a woman in here while you were sleeping?"**

**"Yeah," Reba said not even thinking that the little red mark would be from Cheryl.**

**The nurse left while Reba tried to get Evelina back to sleep or at least stop crying. Evelyn stared to cry when Jack walked into the room. **

**"Wow, they're lungs are working," He said picking up Evelyn.**

**Reba gave him her 'duh' look. "Funny," She said. **

**Jack seemed to see the a same mark on Evelyn that was on Evelina. "Was this mark on them when they were born?"**

**Reba looked at him. "No,"She said as the nurse walked into the room.**

**"Mrs. Morgan, can I see your daughter?"The nurse asked.**

**"Uh, Sure," Reba said, handing the newborn to the nurse.**

**"Can I examine her?" **

**"Yes," And with the yes the nurse disappeared.**

**The nurse back back two hours later without Evelina. **

**"What's wrong with my baby?" Reba asked trying to be clam.**

**"Um Your daughter----"**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Your daughter was injecting with a drug that could kill her. The doctors are working to see if they could get it out of her system," The nurse said before taking Evelyn out of Jack's arms.**

**"Are they gonna be okay?" Reba asked, trying not to cry.**

**"They could be," The nurse said before leaving the room with Evelyn. Reba broke down crying.**

**"We're. Gonna. Loss. Our. Girls," Reba sobbed.**

**"Just, let it out," Jack told her, rubbing her arm with tears flying down his cheeks. They cried for hours before the came back in.**

**"Your daughter, Evelyn, is going to be fine," The nurse said, hoping that they wouldn't ask about Evelina.**

**"And Evelina?" Reba asked. Even for her strong mind and head, she was still crying at the thought of losing one of her children.**

**"If she doesn't have open heart sugary, she would most likely die."**

**"Do it," was the first thing to come out of Reba's mouth.**

**"Mrs. Morgan, you do know that this is a risky sugary?"**

**"If Evelina dies, I'll know that she died trying! I'm gonna sit around and watch me baby die!" Reba stated, becoming her old self again.**

**"Mrs. Morgan!"**

**"DO IT!" Reba restated, not planing changing her mind.**


	12. Chapter 12

**"Okay," The nurse said before walking back into the hall. As soon as the door closed, Reba broke down crying.**

**"Who would do this to our little girl?" Jack asked as a voice came from the doorway.**

**"Me," Cheryl said, twirling something around in her hand.**

**"You did this?!" Jack asked, walking away from his wife to his ex.**

**"Yup," Cheryl said shifting her body to the other side of the doorway.**

**"Why?" Jack asked, pulling her into the hall.**

**"Let me see my daughter and yours will live!"**

**"Well, I'm sorry that our daughter likes things that aren't pink and cuddly like the way you raised her!" Jack exclaimed, but kept his voice down, when Kesley appeared behind him.**

**"Go away, mom," Kesley said, before entering Reba's room.**

**Cheryl gasped in shock. "You turned my daughter against me?"**

**"No, Reba did," Jack said, slamming the hospital door in her face.**

**"What did Mom want?" Kesley asked, sitting on the chair in Reba's room.**

**"Nothing," Jack paused looking at his daughter. "Are you sure you're five?"**

**"I'm mature, I have to be," Kelsey said, looking at her father.**

**"Why?" Jack asked, sitting on the end of Reba's bed.**

**"Mom was never home," Kelsey said, throwing her arms up in the air. "Heck, I've been raising my self for two years."**

**"Okay, right now we have enough problems right now! I don't think we need to talk about Cheryl!" Jack exclaimed.**

**"Problems? What problems?" Kesley asked.**

**"Are you sure your not 13?" Jack asked looking at his oldest daughter.**

**"I'm sure. What Problems!" **

**"Evelina having sugary," Reba told her step-daughter.**

**"WHAT!" Kesley said, shocked.**

**"Your five!?" Jack asked his daughter for the billionth time.**

**"Yes!"**

**"WILL YOU TWO JUST STOP IT!" Reba screamed at the top of her lungs. Jack and Kesley intimatelystopped talking. "Thank you." She started in her normal Oklahoma accent. Reba looked at Jack. "We have more things to worry about than how old your daughter is!"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kesley looked at Jack. "She's has a point."**

**Jack signed. "Your right."**

**"Thank you!" Reba said getting tried of constant talking.**

**A day and half past and Reba had gone home with Evelyn then straight back to the hospital for Evelina sugary. She watched her baby girl go into the operation room.**

**Fifteen hours past before Reba and Jack had any idea how their daughter was. **

**"Dr. and Mrs. Morgan?" The surgeon said, walking to them.**

**Reba and Jack looked up at him.**

**The surgeon smiled. "Your daughter's gonna live."**

**Reba smiled. "Really?"**

**"Yes," The surgeon said smiling again.**

**"When can we see her?" Jack asked.**

**"Not until tomorrow, when she's stronger."**

**Reba nodded her head, happy now that her little fighter was gonna live. When Reba walked through the front door of her house she saw that Cheyenne had fallen asleep on the couch with Kesley on her chest. "Aw," Reba whispered, before she heard a cry come from upstairs. She walked up to the guest room that had become the twins nursery. Reba picked up Evelyn. "Sissy gonna be home soon," She started, talking in her baby voice. "Yeah, Yeah, just close your little eyes, yeah," Reba added bouncing her arms while walking around the pink nursery. Evelyn looked up at her mother. "Hi baby," Reba said in her normal voice. Evelyn started to close her eyes and soon fell asleep. "I love you," Reba said while she put Evelyn into her crib and kissing her forehead. She felt two arms wrap around her.**

**"Happy anniversary," Jack whispered into her ear.**

**Reba leaned into him with small smile on her face. "Happy Anniversary," She remarked with a smile, looking at her daughter.**

**"She looks like you," Jack whispered again, looking at the sleepung angel in the crib.**

**Reba giggled. "She looks like you too," She whispered as she yawned.**

**"Tried?" Jack asked his beautiful wife.**

**Reba nodded her head against his chest. Jack picked her and carried her to the room at the end of the hall. "What are you doing?" Reba asked him before she was flipped on the bed. "HEY!"**

**Jack flopped donw next to her. "What?"**

**Reba sat up and crossed her arms. "Why did you do that?"**

**Jack smirked. "You know I'm weird."**

**"Sadly yes," Reba said walking into her bathroom.**


	14. Chapter 14

**"Reba!" Jack said, walking up to the bathroom door.**

**"What!?" Reba yelled, pushing her way around him.**

**As Reba walked past him, Jack grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry," He said, turning her around.**

**"Leave me alone!" She said, jerking her arm away.**

**"What did I do?" Jack asked as Reba sat on her bed.**

**"That's it you don't know!" Reba snapped at him.**

**Jack sighed and sat next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry."**

**Reba knew that she couldn't stay mad at him for long. "Apology accepted," She said, turning to look at him.**

**"I love you," Jack told her with a smile.**

**Reba smiled at him. "I love you too," She said before laying her head down on his chest.**

**Jack stroked her hair as Reba slowly fell asleep. He soon fell asleep also.**

**The next morning Reba woke up in Jack's arms, who was awake and staring at her.**

**"Morning," Jack said, staring down into her eyes.**

**"Morning," Reba smiled up at him.**

**"Do you want to go see Evelina?" Jack asked.**

**Reba smiled again as she nodded her head.**

**Reba and Jack got up, got dressed, and went to the hospital. Jack was driving when he heard Reba let down a long sigh. He grabbed her hand and rubbed the top of it. "What wrong?" Jack asked, looking at his wife then back at the road.**

**Reba stared out the window of Jack's pickup truck. "I'm fine, just thinking."**

**"About what?" **

**"Us," Reba said with a sigh.**

**Jack kissed the top of Reba's hand. "I love you," He whispered.**

**Reba smiled. "I love you too."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Reba looked down at their intertwined hands, smiled, then looked back out the window. "Jack," She started, nervously. "I think I made a mistake."**

**Jack looked at her, holding Reba's hand tighter. "What do you mean?" He asked, looking back at the road.**

**"Marring you, having the girls. I don't deserve you," She said, staring out the window, terrified at looking at Jack.**

**Jack sighed, still holding onto her hand. "Why?"**

**"You never needed or wanted this. Maybe it was mistake." Reba told him, getting teary eyed.**

**"Maybe I never needed this, Reba, but this has made me the happiest I've been."**

**She looks at him. "Really?"**

**Jack looked at her. "I wouldn't lie about this."**

**Reba smiled as she wiped away her tears with her hand, holding onto Jack's with the other. The rest of the way to the hospital, both sat in silence, just holding each others hand. They pulled into Texas Children Hospital's parking lot. Jack stepped out of the car before helping Reba out. Her black cowboy boots clanked on the pavement of the parking lot. **

**"Thank you," Reba said with a smile, holding Jack's hand and closing the car's door with the other.**

**He grinned. "Your welcome."**

**"Let's go see our baby," She said, walking with her husband and smoothing out her maroon striped shirt.**

**"Okay," Jack said, kissing Reba's hand.**

**They walked into the hospital and went up to the N.I.C.U. Reba and Jack soon found their redheaded little girl. Reba smiled just at the sight of her little girl, even though she was up to a breathing and feeding tube.**

**"She's beautiful," Reba said with a smile.**

**"Just like her mother," Jack said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.**

**Reba couldn't help but giggle, when the doctor walked up. "Dr. Mrs. Morgan?"**

**They looked up from Evelina. "Yes?" The couple asked in unison.**

**"Evelina is going to come off of her breathing tube today."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Reba smiled. "Are you serous?" **

**"Yes, and if we can get her to take a bottle she'll be ready to go home," The doctor said, turning off the breathing machine.**

**Evelina came home and soon a year past by the family. **

**On the day before twins first birthday, Reba woke to the sun shining into her face. Jack was in Boston, but Reba couldn't go because of the twins. Kesley walked into Reba bedroom, sad to see that she had woken up depressed again.**

**"Dad's gonna come back," Kesley told her, sitting next to her on the bed.**

**Reba sighed. "I know, Kesley. You'll understand this when you get married." Reba said as she got out of the her bed.**

**"Okay," Kesley said as she walked to the door.**

**"Kesley can you came here?"**

**Kesley turned around and walked back over to her. "Yeah?"**

**"You know that me and your father love you right?"**

**"Yeah," Kesley replied, sitting down next to Reba again.**

**"And you know that we would do anything for you?"**

**"Where is this going?"**

**"Your mother wants to see you."**

**"One word, NO!" She said as the door downstairs opened.**

**"MOM!" Kyra said walking into the house.**

**Reba and Kesley walked downstairs, "What Kyra?"**

**"Turn on the news," Kyra said, running over to the couch and turning on the T.V.**

**"Okay?" Reba questioned, confused, as she followed her.**

**Reba, Kesley, and Kyrawatched the television when they showed a plane that had crashed into a field.**

**"Flight 480 on it's way from Boston, Massachutes, to Houston, Texas, crashed into a field in Chockie, Oklahoma."**

**Reba's, Kesley's, and Kyra's eyes were glued to the screen.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**"So far there's been one survivor," The news reporter said.**

**Tears dared to come over the rim of Reba's eyes when the house phone rang. "Hello?" She asked, answering the phone with a few tears flowing down her cheeks.**

**"REBA!" Jack's voice rang through the phone.**

**Reba sat straight up and smiled. "JACK! Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah I'm fine."**

**"Where are you?"**

**"In a cab."**

**Reba smiled, happy to hear Jack's voice. "Where are you going?"**

**"To the airport."**

**Reba heard two little cries from the monitor in the living room. "I have to go, love you." Reba hung up the phone and started up the stairs. She walked into the little pink nursery and picked up one year old Evelina.**

**"It's alright. Mommy's here and Daddy's coming home. Shh, Just close your little eyes." Reba said in her cute little baby voice, sitting down in the rocking chair. **

**The little girl smiled up at her mother before drifting off to sleep. Reba placed the girl into her crib before walking down the stairs.**

**Hours passed. Reba watch her daughters play around on the floor with their toys when the front door opened and Jack walked in. Reba ran up to him, hugging him tightly.**

**"I missed you," Jack said into the redhead's hair.**

**"I missed you, too." Reba said, smiling. Happy to know that her family was safe.**

**_

* * *

_**

The End

Hope You Liked The Story


End file.
